


The return

by EternityCentral



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityCentral/pseuds/EternityCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Calphe meets Rammath after an unfortunate accident that involved a Fade rift that led to the Black City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The return

* * *

 

“I-I am so sorry!“ 

Calphe staggered backwards, staring wide-eyed at the looming figure before him. 

"I…I believed you were dead…”

The figure stayed silent. Calphe shuddered and edged away from it until his back was against a wall.

“I didn’t know about  _what_ that rift was!”

His opponent stepped silently out of the shadows, and Calphe saw no malice in her eyes. The tall creature stepped closer, and then made a series of hand gestures, conveying further absence of anger over what had happened.

["It’s okay. I’m not mad at you. Serqet messed with all of us…”]

With an audible sigh of relief, Calphe slumped against the wall and wiped his forehead.

“I am still very sorry. I am too trusting. And I gave up on you so soon…”

Rammath approached him and knelt opposite of him, gesturing:

[“I forgive you. Peace?”]

She extended a taloned hand to the human.


End file.
